1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments relate to display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a data driver. The data driver applies a plurality of data voltages corresponding to image data to the display panel via a plurality of data lines.
Conventionally, as the size of the display panel has increased, a first data line located in an edge region of the display panel has become longer than a second data line located in a central region of the display panel. In this case, a time at which a first data voltage is applied to a first pixel connected to the first data line may be different from a time at which a second data voltage is applied to a second pixel connected to the second data line. In other words, there may be transmission delay between the first data voltage and the second data voltage.
To compensate such transmission delay due to a difference between lengths of the data lines, it has been adopted to adjust the lengths of the data lines, e.g., by lengthening the second data line located in the central region of the display panel, such that all of the data lines have substantially the same length. However, if the lengths of some data lines are lengthened, the display panel may have a relatively large fan-out region and a relatively large bezel width.